


Sunburst

by CuriousxCrowley



Series: Explorations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extremely Underage, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, i guess, i'm trash, there is a place for me in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousxCrowley/pseuds/CuriousxCrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*weecest*<br/>Dean's exploring himself and Sammy asks to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburst

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme underage! There's no other person touching but there is voyeurism.  
> Dean is 12 and Sam is 8

Typically, they’re in motels and if they get houses two bedrooms are cheap, efficacies cheaper if Dad knows he won’t be around much.  This house must have been extremely cheap, probably due to the questionable stains on the walls and the even more questionable neighborhood. Dad had seemed pleased with himself when he’d explained they’d all get their own rooms this time. “Don’t get used to it though, boys,” he’d warned and ruffled Sam’s hair. The first two mornings, though, Dean had woken up with a little brother shape on the floor next to his bed.

The privacy was a double edged sword to Dean. It was weird not being able to reach over and shake Sam awake to talk when he had trouble sleeping but at the same time it allowed him certain… liberties.

Like being able to jack off whenever he wanted. As a twelve-year-old that was certainly a very big perk to having his own room. Sure he’d done it in the past but when his dad had caught him with a hand under his shorts one morning they’d talked about how it was normal but he needed to be more discreet.

It was late, Dad wasn’t home and Sam was asleep in the next room. Dean had laid out naked on his bed with a pilfered skin magazine ‘borrowed’ from a friend three towns back. His hand lazily stroking at his cock. This wasn’t the first or second time today so there wasn’t as much hormone fueled frenzy behind it. No, this time he was exploring what he liked. For instance, he liked the feel of his blunt fingernail scraping along the underside of his shaft but he didn’t like it when he squeezed the head.

Lost in the fantasy of the perky brunette from page eleven he missed the squeaking floorboard outside his room.

“What are you doing?”

Dean about fell off the bed when he jumped. Swearing under his breath he yanked his hand away from his cock like he’d been burned.

“The hell, Sammy, you’re supposed to be asleep,” He gasped out sitting up to glare at his little brother.

Sam merely shuffled his sock clad feet into the room, “You’re not asleep… so what are you doing?”

Suddenly feeling the need to tease his brother Dean put on his best wicked grin, “I’m jacking off, Sammy, but you wouldn’t know anything about that.”

Sam shrugged and shuffled into the room a little further, “It’s called masturbating,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Oh yeah and what do you know about _masturbating_?” Dean asked in a mocking tone.  

Sam blushed a little, “It’s when you touch yourself for… uhm pleasure.”

Dean laughed condescendingly he could practically hear the text book definition in Sam’s words, “oh please you read that in a book!”

“So?” Sam whined, “I wanted to know what you were doing so I looked it up.”

Dean laughed but it wasn’t mockingly this time. Sam always thought all the answer were in books since the moment he learned to read. Dean had been the one to teach his little brother, a full year before Sam started kindergarten because the younger boy had just been so curious about it.

“What do you want Sam?” He wanted his brother to go to bed, even after being interrupted Dean was still hard.

Sam was now at the foot of the bed, fingers playing with the covers. He chewed his lower lip for a moment, “can I watch you?”

“Watch me what?”

Sam’s cheeks blazed red and he ducked his head, “Watch you… ya know,” and he gestured vaguely to Dean’s crotch.

The realization of what his brother was asking hit Dean like a truck. Part of him knew he was meant to say no, discretion and all that, but Sam had asked. It wasn’t like his brother hadn’t seen him naked hundreds of times in the past. Also he’d taught Sam pretty much everything the kid knew, how was this any different?

“I guess, if you want,” Dean answered finally.

Sam nodded and scrambled up onto the corner of the bed. He sat cross legged at the foot and began twisting his too big t-shirt in his hands.

Dean laid down again and fixed his eyes to a sunburst water stain on the ceiling. Slowly he began stroking himself. It was awkward at first knowing Sam was watching him. It made him feel shy and a little hesitant to do this with an audience but after a few minutes of rubbing he’d almost forgotten about his little brother. Soft moans escaped his lips and he started thrusting his hips up into his fist. Even on days when it seemed all he’d done was this it never lasted real long.

Shifting his legs open a little wider his big toe bumped into Sam’s knee, reminding him of his audience. He opened his eyes, not really expecting what he saw. Sam was still at the foot of the bed, hazel eyes wide and curiously watching Dean raptly, a blush painting over his features. His hands were still twisted in his night shirt except now they were pressed down onto his own cock and his little hips were rocking up into them.

Dean felt something snap deep inside his gut, like a rubber band stretched past its limits. He moaned loudly, hips thrusting up off the bed into his fist as he came.

The world was hazy for a few moments and he laid there spent, heart racing like he’d just been running for miles. His orgasms were good, especially lately that he had the time to try new things, but it had never been like that. Finally, he opened his eyes. Sam was still staring at him, his bitten red lips formed into a perfect ‘o’, this time though he was looking at the small mess of cum that was cooling on Dean’s stomach.

“Wha-whats that?” Sam asked finally dragging his eyes up to Dean’s.

Dean realized now his brother had never seen this before. “It’s jizz, Sammy. It’s what happens when you come.”

“Oh” was the only response he got out of his little brother who was back to staring at it like it was a mystery.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short little drabble.


End file.
